Gigglerella
Gigglerella is the twelfth episode in Heads and Fairytales. In this episode, Gigglerella is put into servitude by his stepfather Swindler, but Fairymunk takes her to Prince Cuddles' ball. Starring *Giggles *Cuddles Featuring *Fairymunk *Swindler *Pouches *Har Appearance *Jack *Sluggy *Petunia *Queen Plot Gigglerella is seen scrubbing the floor of her stepfather's, Swindler, staircase. Swindler forces her to scrub faster, and she does. As Swindler walks away, Gigglerella sighs. Har and Pouches walk up to Gigglerella and laugh at her. She tells them that she's going to Prince Cuddles' ball, but they deject this and laugh at her once more, then walk away. Gigglerella sighs and goes up the stairs to clean the upper level. A family of mice see Gigglerella and decide to do something nice for her. Gigglerella tells the mice she wants a dress so she could go to Prince Cuddles' ball, and they make one for her. Meanwhile, down the stairwell, the three are going to Prince Cuddles' ball. However, before they open the door, Gigglerella runs down the stairs wearing a beautiful dress. She tells Swindler that she was able to go to the ball if she had a beautiful dress to wear. Swindler orders her stepdaughters to tear apart he dress, and they do so. They leave Gigglerella crying, as Swindler laughs maniacally. Gigglerella, sitting on a block of hay, is seen crying in a stable. A fairy, Fairymunk, suddenly appears and asks Gigglerella why she's crying. Gigglerella tells Fairymunk that her stepsisters tore apart her new dress. Fairymunk wishes her up a new dress. She asks her how she will get to the ball, and she turns Sluggy, who was slithering on the ground, into a horse. Jack appears and tries killing Gigglerella, but Fairymunk turns him into a pumpkin before he does so. Gigglerella hops on the carriage and drives to the ball. Prince Cuddles is seen looking for a girl to dance with. Swindler greets Prince Cuddles and tells him that his stepdaughters are up for grabs, and Prince Cuddles rejects his offer, then walks away. He sees Gigglerella right in front of him and decides to dance with her. Just before they kiss, it turns midnight and she runs to her carriage, dropping one of her glass slippers in the process. Prince Cuddles picks up the glass slipper and examines it. Apparently, she left at good timing. Gigglerella's horse and carriage are turned back, crushing Jack. Sluggy apologizes to Gigglerella, telling her he's sorry the moment didn't last long enough. Prince Cuddles, the next day, determined to find the one who wears the glass slipper, gets on his horse and rides away. He searches far and wide for the one who wears the glass slipper. He tries it on Petunia's foot, but it squeezes her foot too much, crushing it. He tries it on Queen's foot, but it's too big. He rides to Swindler's mansion and enters the mansion. Pouches asks Prince Cuddles to try her foot, along with Har. Suddenly, Gigglerella enters the room and sees Prince Cuddles. She requests to try it on. Knowing the slipper will fit, Swindler trips the footman, causing him to drop the slipper, which shatters on the floor. Gigglerella then produces the other glass slipper, much to Swindler, Pouches and Har's horror. A delighted Prince Cuddles slides the slipper onto her foot, and it fits perfectly. They kiss, and apparently get married. They get in their carriage and ride away. However, just before they kiss again, the roof of the carriage falls on them, crushing them both. In a post-credits scene Swindler, Pouches and Hair are seen now working for the king, wearing the very same clothes they forced Gigglerella as punishment for trying to steal a purse of gold during wedding. Deaths *Jack is crushed by Giggles when he changes back. *Giggles and Cuddles are crushed by the roof of their carriage. Trivia *This episode is based on the fairytale Cinderella. Category:Heads and Fairytales Category:Fan Episodes